


First And Last

by TokyoKitty



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: Solace was the first and last of his kind to fight for humanity





	1. The Tragedy

-Flashback-

Everything was chaos. All in a blink of an eye, every human caught in the mysterious, blue smoke had turned into monstrous beasts. Now, him and his cousin were watching and running in terror as the infected humans attacked and tore apart their helpless victims, listening as they screamed in agony as they were torn apart limb from limb. He didn't know how they dd it, but they managed to find themselves in a park while the chaos surrounded them. He was out of breath and could barely keep himself up from how long and fast he was running. His cousin, Orion, was out of breath too, but not as much as Solace himself was. It was the obvious difference between the two. While they were both fit, he could not run as long and fast as his cousin could, not only because he was a hermit type of person and therefore did not go outside all the time but also because of his asthma. It was difficult to breathe in any kind of situation for him. 

Luckily, Orion had packed a taser/flashlight and a switchblade in case they were attacked while they were on the trip in China. With a quick tug to Orion's hand, Solace led them further into the park and into the forest, further away from the city. He was one of those people who did not block out his bodies instincts. He embraced his intuition and always tried to encourage his friends to do the same, they never did though. Plus, he was smart enough to know that if they were in the city with those  _things_ running around, they would surely be outnumbered and killed. He did not know where they were in the forest, only that they had stopped seeing any signs of the city being nearby a couple minutes ago. When they finally stopped to take a rest, Orion finally had the breath to say,"What the hell were those things!?" he glanced over at him from his place on the ground and had to think about it for a moment. He himself didn't know what they were, but they obviously weren't human. Finally, he said,"Undead. I think the blue smoke infected anyone within the immediate vicinity and turned them into reanimated corpses." they both were in shock as to what had just happened, but it seemed to be harder on Orion than on him.

He found it a little ironic to be the collected one in this situation. He's never been in any violent situations or was even around them, while his cousin has. He would've thought that being around violence all the time would've made him prepared for anything violent-related. It seemed that he'd been mistaken. He slowly stood back up once he caught his breath and said,"Come on, we've got to keep moving. Based on how fast people were becoming infected back there when it first started, I don't think it's going to continue being safe here either." he took Orion's hand and they both continued to walk through the forest. Pretty soon, it had become night and he couldn't be any more alert than he was now. Every sound he heard had him on defense, whether it be the wind or the animals. If this were any other situation, Orion would've laughed at him and called him a wimp for being scared of being in the forest, but now he had a valid reason to be scared, not just because of his superstition. 

As they walked along, hand-in-hand, he suddenly froze as he felt the pressure of someone staring at him. Someone that wasn't Orion. He quickly glanced around and saw nothing but the darkness; However, his body still alerted him that someone was watching them. He forced his cousin to follow suit as he suddenly ran full sprint through the forest. He could hear his cousin yelling questions about why they were running and what the problem was, but he only focused on the feeling of someone or something watching them. Just out of his peripheral vision, he could see tree branches shaking as if someone or something had jumped onto them. When he stopped seeing tree branches shaking and stopped feeling eyes on him, he finally slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. Orion glanced over at him in confusion as he said,"Why were we running?" after he got enough breath back in his lunges, he said,"Someone or something was watching and following us. I could feel them staring at us and I saw branches moving almost directly beside us." he could see the annoyance in his cousins eyes as he said,"How do you know it wasn't the wind?" he glared up at his cousin in irritation as he said,"The wind doesn't shake branches up and down." his cousin finally left it at that, holding his hands up in surrender. 

He was just about to tell Orion that they should get moving quickly when he suddenly felt something pierce into his neck. He saw Orion jump back in startlement when he heard him cry out when the mysterious thing suddenly pierced his neck. His cousin stared at him in confusion and worry before he said,"What happened!?" he heard the quiet noise of something being automatically injected into him by a tiny machine and he panicked as he quickly pulled the thing out of his neck. Upon inspection, he could see that it was a needle and whatever was inside it was now floating around in him. Only a few seconds later, he heard Orion cry out too as something pierced into him. He quickly noticed that it was the same needle that had been shot into him and quickly moved to pull the needle out but it was too late, the blue liquid had been inserted into Orion as well. He felt three things inside him, the first was: Fear. He knew he was going to die or was going to be turned into one of the undead and he couldn't do anything about it. The second thing was: the feeling of death. He felt like he had suddenly caught the flu and many other contagious diseases all at once, it was practically crippling him from the inside out. And the last thing was: burning. He felt like he was burning from the inside out, from every pore and every crack and crevice in his body. 

He saw the shock and horror on his cousins face as he screamed in agony when he suddenly burst into flames and a few seconds later, starting to turn into a shell. He heard a shout of,"Solace!" as he felt the remaining parts of him being transformed. The last parts of his consciousness instinctively reached out for Orion and caught the sight of Orion bursting into flames as well just before it all went dark. It was all he could see, darkness, but something urged him to break out of the darkness, to be set free from the darkness and for some reason, he listened. He pushed back against the restraints holding him in the darkness and kept pushing until, finally, he heard a crack.  

 


	2. The Change

-Flashback- 

The first thing he saw when he burst out of the darkness was the forest. It was all around them and it looked like the trees were dancing with how fast the wind was blowing. He felt like he was floating, like there was no ground under him. He glanced back down at the ground and realized that he really was floating. He wasn't really flying, just hovering there above a strange, green and slimy cocoon. He gracefully flew down to face the front of the cocoon and realized that the cocoon was actually made of a person. He stared at the picture before him. The person had reached out to another person who was now a cocoon and the person was reaching back at the cocoon he had just broken out of. The scene alone for some reason caused a sadness to burrow deep into his heart and at the back of his mind. He glanced away from the scene to look down at himself. His long waist-length hair was white with shades of light brown being at the ends of his hair and his skin was pale white. He also noticed that he had no sex organs. However, he did have the organs needed if he were to eat something. He could feel something heavy on his forehead, just heavy enough to be noticed by him, and he reached up to feel what it was. Whatever it was, it felt oval in shape and felt smooth to the touch. He then reached up to feel his ears and felt that the tips had been sharpened to a point. He didn't think they were that long.

He felt a nagging at the back of his mind, like he was suppose to remember something but couldn't. He tried to think about what it could've been that he was trying to remember but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. It wasn't until he glanced down at a bag that had been thrown on the ground that he suddenly remembered. The cocoon he had busted out of was his former human body. He could suddenly remember who he was, what he was, what had happened just a few minutes ago that caused the chaos in the city, and more importantly, how he became this. He felt a surge of emotions rush through him, the first being anger. Whoever had followed him and Orion caused him to turn into this _thing_. He didn't know if Orion was going to turn out the same as him and it made his anger even greater. If only they hadn't stopped running when he saw the thing following them, this wouldn't have happened. The second emotion was sadness. He knew Orion wanted to visit China to learn about its history and to explore the famous monuments, but instead all he got was this: chaos and death. 

He couldn't place the rest of the emotions running through him, the anger and sadness were too great, but he knew they weren't positive. He was knocked out of his thoughts when his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of the cocoon that used to be Orion starting to shake. He moved back when odd, metallic tissue burst out of the shell, then another one and another one, until four metallic tissue had come out of the shell. It was then that the metallic limbs broke apart the shell and he was finally able to see the new Orion. The new Orion looked almost exactly like a human, save for not having any sex organs and having four metallic limbs protruding from his back. His hair was still black like before and his eyes were the same color. Not long after being out of the cocoon and spotting him, Orion suddenly lunged at him in an attack, aiming for his heart. He barely made it out of the way in time despite now having lightning fast reflexes, sensitive hearing, better sight, and better smelling. 

He could hear the anger in his former cousins scream as he lunged at him again. This time, he simply flew up to where he thought that Orion couldn't reach him. Boy, was he wrong. He looked down just in time to see a hand wrap around his ankle and then the ground suddenly rushing towards him. He let out a scream of pain as he was smashed into the ground but didn't have much time to react. He suddenly found himself on his back and another scream of pain escaped when the metallic limbs pierced through his hands and ankles, pinning him to the ground. It hurt to struggle, but he did nonetheless, but was only rewarded with a headbutt to the face. He felt blood running down from his nose and down onto his cheek in one thin line of blood and watched as it simply dissipated into thin air as if it wasn't there to begin with. He could only watch and struggle helplessly as the new Orion leaned down and opened his mouth, showing long fangs, and took a chunk out of his shoulder just where the shoulder and neck met.

He screamed louder this time when that happened and his struggling began fiercer, to the point that he was almost pushing the metallic limbs out of the ground. He realized that the new Orion had every intention of eating him alive, not just by the fact that he took a chunk out of his shoulder but also because of the hungry look in his eyes. He knew the look from anywhere, he'd seen it multiple times, especially when Orion couldn't eat hours on end due to work or school. With one final shove, he forced Orion off of him and quickly advanced on him, shoving him to the ground on his stomach and using his inhuman strength to rip one of the metallic limbs off. He heard him screech in pain and try to force himself off the ground, but he wouldn't allow him to, using both his strength and shoving the severed limb through his back to keep him pinned to the ground. When the other three limbs were ripped off and two of them were used to keep his arms pinned to the ground and only one was remaining, he felt tears of sadness running down his cheeks as he prepared to end the life of his former cousin. At the edge of his vision, he could see that his tears were not like regular tears at all, but in fact blood tears.

Above the screaming, all he could say was,"I'm sorry." before plunging the limb into his head. Suddenly, the area was quiet again with there being no more screams of anger or pain. When his former cousin was indeed dead, he slowly pulled the metallic limbs out of his lifeless body before collapsing on his knees next to him and pulling his body up into a close embrace. He couldn't understand why this Orion didn't end up like him. He had transformed into something that wasn't human and still had the soul of a human, but Orion did not. He couldn't understand why this had to happen to them specifically and not any of the people in the city. After long hours of grieving, he finally had the will to let go of the body of his cousin and dug a burial site for him, doing the whole process of placing the body in the grave, covering it back up, and then placing a wooden cross to mark the spot. After that, he forced himself to stand up and to head back toward the city to rescue any remaining humans. 

-present-

When he got back to the city, there had been absolutely no signs of any human life left. All the cars were either on fire, tipped over, or piled up. However, he still focused on looking through the city for any survivors, killing anything that wasn't human or animal. For some reason, the undead only focused on the humans, not even thinking twice about any of the animals roaming the streets. He had learned on the way back to the city that he was much stronger than he expected. He learned that he didn't even have to lift a finger to kill an enemy because an unknown power of his did it for him when he wanted it to. He also learned that he could summon a barrier to protect himself from any attacks. He wasn't sure if the barrier would work on anybody but him, but he was sure to find out soon enough. Earlier, when he had inspected his shoulder, he learned that he could heal quickly. 

With his sensitive hearing, he heard a male yelling for someone to stand up onto their feet and the grunts of struggling as he, what he assumed the human was doing, dragged the other person onto their feet and tried to get them to move faster. He quickly flew to the area where he heard the yelling and spotted a male and a female slowly moving into an alleyway to get away from the horde of the undead. The male was half-dragging, half-carrying the nearly unconscious female into the alleyway. Above them, another female in red flying a helicopter was shooting any enemies that tried to run for the two people on the ground. He watched as the male and female successfully made it down the alleyway and into the safety of the building. 

He followed them into the building, making sure not to bump into something and staying behind corners so that they wouldn't spot him. When they had come to a clearing with a military vehicle and what appeared to be a dead soldier, he finally made the move to show himself. From where he was standing, he could smell a lot of blood coming from the female and he wanted to help make sure she survived. He carefully made his way from his hiding spot behind a corner and slowly approached the weakened female. At first, she didn't notice him, but when he got closer, her head snapped up and she finally noticed him. Her immediate reaction was to yell out,"Leon!" not even giving him a chance to prove that he wasn't like the other monsters around the area. The male named Leon, who was digging through the jeep for any supplies, automatically whipped around and spotted him as well.

He thanked his fast reflexes as the barrier came up and protected him from the bullets aimed for him. Of course, he could survive the bullets but it didn't mean he liked being attacked. He sensed that this man knew far more than just how to shoot a gun and he used his intuition to act appropriately, He showed a sign of submission by just raising his hands in the air. He didn't do anything else but that as the male and female looked at him in confusion. He watched as the male and female glanced at each other in some sort of hidden message before the male slowly lowered his gun. He did not, however, leave the females side. Solace slowly moved to the jeep where the man had been standing before and looked over the supplies before glancing over at the still injured female. He felt both eyes piercing through him, watching him carefully as he made his slow way over to the female with the med-kit in his hands. When the male only let him reach halfway, he set the med-kit down and crouched down in order to make the healing spray. When he felt that the spray was properly concocted, he held it up for the male to take, who did very slowly.

When he felt that his job was done there, he stood up and moved away as he watched the male spray the healing elixir onto the woman, who he assumed was his partner, before flying out of the area, hearing the guy yell out for him to wait just before he disappeared out of sight. He was glad that he had gotten them to trust him at least somewhat and wished that he could find some more people like them.  


	3. Meeting The Others

Solace had almost lost hope by now. There had been no survivors for miles and the only remaining living things were animals. He had come to know that there had been more than just one virus floating around in China. When he came across a market district not too far from water, he had suddenly come across a new species of infected humans called "J'avo". Unlike the undead humans back in the more populated areas of the city, these infected humans had somewhat of intelligence left and they were much stronger than the undead. He had a bit more challenge taking these infected down, but he succeeded nonetheless. As he made his way across the district, he spotted and heard actual humans firing guns near him. 

He went to inspect what was happening and floated to the top of a building to see. From atop a building, he could see two male humans fighting hordes of j'avo in what he could assume was suppose to be somewhat a construction sight. Some of the j'avo had mutated further than others, the lower half of their bodies looking like those of a grasshoppers while the upper half remained the same. He quickly jumped down from the top of a building to take care of the j'avo on the upper levels of the construction sight before jumping down the the lower levels. He could see that the two males had been cornered and were struggling to survive against the multiple enemies firing at them. When a grasshopper j'avo went to jump on top of the two males, he quickly surged forward to protect the human survivors. Before the j'avo could even get close to them, he was suddenly in front of it and had sliced it in half from the middle of its head down. He glanced at the humans behind him and saw the look of shock and confusion behind their eyes even as they pointed their high-grade weapons at him. 

The j'avo used this opportunity to strike and a bullet struck the younger of the two soldiers wearing a scarf in the shoulder, causing him to cry out and fall back in pain. The older soldier let out a,"Piers!" as he saw his comrade fall back onto the ground and was quick to aid him. He eliminated a few enemies before turning to face the two soldiers. He willed the barrier to expand onto them and watched the confusion spread in the eyes of the older soldier as both soldiers were suddenly protected by his shield. He couldn't deny it, he was proud that he had gotten the barrier to obey him even though he doubted that it would actually work. A sharp pain in his shoulder and back forced him to face his enemies once again and he made quick work to eliminate the rest of the enemies before searching the area for a med-kit. He managed to find one on the upper level of the construction sight and he quickly brought it to the two males still huddled in the corner. He could see that the young soldier was struggling to stop the bleeding in his shoulder even with the added pressure of the older soldiers hand. 

He set the med-kit down before getting on his knees in front of the wounded soldier and slowly removing their hands from the bullet wound. Through the blood pooling out of the wound, he could see that the bullet was still lodged inside his shoulder. He opened the med-kit to search for tweezers but when he couldn't find any, he let out a sigh of irritation. So much for having decent medical tools. Through his gathering of getting medical supplies to take care of the wound, he heard the older male say,"Why are you helping us?" he glanced over at the older soldier before placing his hand over his heart and saying,"Human." before turning back to what he was doing. The younger soldier said,"So, what? you have the soul of a human?" this time he chose not to answer. He figured that what he said before was pretty straight forward.

He found a rag inside the med-kit and twisted it to make a gag before handing it to the older male and then pointing to the younger male, silently instructing him to put the gag in his mouth so that he wouldn't make so much noise and attract more j'avo. He watched as the gag was placed inside the young soldiers mouth before moving back in front of him and carefully opening his shirt to reveal more of the wound. With a wipe, he gently as possible wiped away the dried and drying blood to get a better look at the bullet hole. It wasn't that big, only about the size of a nickle. He looked back into the wound and was trying to figure out how to get it out before a small voice in the back of his head told him to just focus on the bullet. He started to question his sanity then but it almost seemed logical. Did he have a power that he didn't know he had? he was new to being non-human, so it was very possible that he didn't truly discover all of the powers he had.

Eventually, he did as the voice instructed and focused on the bullet. Apparently, he focused too hard because all of a sudden, the bullet flew out of the wound and straight into his eye that he was using to see the bullet. He yelled out in pain and surprise and just as quickly heard a gun being pointed at him but not firing off as he flew backward in surprise into another corner. When the bullet was pushed out of his eye and he could once again see out of the eye that was hit with the bullet, he calmed down once again and glanced over at the soldiers. They were still in the corner but the older male had pointed his AK-47 at him when he yelled out. He couldn't blame him for being so defensive around him, after all it looked like they had been through enough war with the infected to last a lifetime. It would make sense that it would take more than a few minutes for them to get comfortable around something like him.

He raised his hands to show that he had calmed down and was ok before approaching them again. The older male finally set down his gun to see how the younger male was doing and he himself inspected the wound once more. It was looking better already, not so much bleeding involved but it was still bleeding a little. He leaned back to look into the young males eyes before reaching down to grab the knife holstered at the others waist and moving back to show them his healing ability. He delicately placed the knife at his own shoulder before slowly cutting his shoulder. He watched as their eyes followed the dissipating blood and up to the quickly healing wound. The older male finally said,"Why did you do that?" he simply pointed to his now completely healed cut and then to the younger soldiers wounded shoulder, indicating that he could heal the soldiers shoulder rapidly without him having to have stitches. 

The older man seemed to contemplate the offer before glancing over at the younger man and saying,"Piers? it's up to you." the young man named Piers, who had removed the gag sometime when he freaked out momentarily after having the bullet suddenly lodged in his eye, thought it over for a few moments before saying,"How do you know it'll work?" that was a good question. To be honest, he didn't know if it would or not. He spotted a cut on Piers' face and used that opportunity to see if it'd work or not, licking his thumb before wiping his thumb over the cut. Him and the older soldier watched as the cut started to heal rapidly and within a few moments, the cut was completely healed. The older soldier said,"Well, looks like it'll work just fine. Does your face feel odd in any way?" Piers could only raise his eyebrow in confusion before saying,"No. A little tingly but that's it." the older man said,"Then it looks like you won't be needing stitches. Do you trust him enough to do this?" Piers looked at him in contemplation before saying,"Yeah." after that, the older man nodded for him to continue. 

Solace shifted down onto his hands and knees before gently opening the wound as much as it would go and then slowly and carefully inserting his tongue into the wound. He made sure to go slow so that it wouldn't hurt any more than it did already, feeling Piers' body trembling in pain around his tongue. Why would he use his tongue instead of just putting his saliva onto his finger and using his finger instead you ask? well, for two reasons, one: using something as soft as his tongue would make it so that the pain was at least a little bit bearable, and two: using his tongue explicitly would help ensure that the saliva reached all parts of the wound, not just some parts. When he felt that his tongue had reached all the way through the wound, he very slowly and very carefully swirled his tongue around, stopping when he felt Piers' hand clench tightly in his hair and his breathing become rapid and heavy with pain. 

He was sure that his saliva had been thoroughly coated on the inside of the wound, but had waited for Piers' grip on his hair to relax and his breathing to become stable before slowly pulling his tongue out. After he was done, the older man looked over Piers as he said,"You alright Piers?" as a response, Piers nodded his head as he caught his breath. All three of them watched as the bullet hole closed rapidly until there was nothing but fresh blood left to mark where the bullet hole had been moments before. A considerate amount of blood from Piers' wound had made itself on his chin and bottom lip when he was fixing the wound and he made quick work to wipe the blood off with a fresh wipe, not that it mattered what he used because he could taste the humans blood on his tongue anyway. Solace was knocked out of his thoughts when Piers put his hand on his shoulder and said,"Thanks. My shoulder feels much better. What's your name anyway?" he looked over at Piers, first the hand on his shoulder before his face, before saying,"Solace." Piers nodded his head in acknowledgement before saying,"Name's Piers. Piers Nivans. That's my captain, Chris Redfield." Piers pointed to the older man, who smiled at him.

Solace turned his attention to the open med-kit and closed it before standing up to leave. As he turned to leave, Chris said,"Hey! thanks for saving our asses. I thought for sure we'd be done right then and there." he craned his head to look back at them before nodding and smiling a little and was about to resume leaving before Chris once again said,"Are we ever gonna see you again? You'd be a good ally to have around, especially now." he stopped again before turning to look back at them and thought about it before saying,"If fate let's us." he saw the quizzical look on his face but before he gave him a chance to reply, he shot into the air and began his guest once again to search for more survivors.

 


	4. Meeting The Others Part 2

Somehow, Solace found himself inside a factory. He was thinking about the other human survivors but when he came back to reality, he ended up in this factory. He shrugged it off, merely guessing that while he was thinking, something caught his attention. Once again, as he moved through the factory he eliminated anything that wasn't human, stumbling upon both undead and strange creatures. When he had almost made it through the whole building, he heard more than just two humans talking to each other. It sounded like two males and two females talking to each other. He made it to the metal door that was slightly ajar and peeked through the opening. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the male and female that he saved in the city.

He opened the door and watched as all four humans whipped around and automatically had their guns pointed at him. The male that he had saved in the city looked surprised as he said,"You again?" the other male looked over at him and said,"You know this thing?" the blonde, short female said,"Leon, it's dangerous having that thing following you around!" the taller, brunette female said,"Don't call him a "thing", he saved my life!" after that, the short female and the male standing next to her looked over to her in confusion. Finally, Leon said,"It's true. He helped make the healing spray and then flew off once I put it on Helena." after that, the other two humans seemed to be contemplating the thought of something like him helping humans. Solace looked over the male with the visible scar on his face and frowned slightly, something seemed off about that male. The male he was staring at noticed that he was staring at him and said,"Got a problem with me?" all eyes shifted to Solace in confusion then.

To be honest, he didn't have a problem with the male at all, but he knew something was different about that male than Leon. He slowly moved to be in front of the male but he stopped when the male pointed his gun at him and said,"I think you're close enough, buddy." in his defense, Leon said,"Jake. He won't hurt you." the male named Jake said,"Yeah? We'll see." when he couldn't get any closer, he finally moved back to be in front of Leon this time and he slightly leaned down to get a whiff of his scent. He smelled _human_ , like apple scented shampoo and musky cologne. Beneath all the shampoo and cologne scents, he could smell that his blood was pure iron, not containing any virus' that the undead or the j'avo had. The undead had little to no iron in them while the j'avo had way too much iron in them that smelled almost exactly like burning coal. He moved back when he was done sniffing Leon and looked over at Jake, who was constantly glaring daggers at him no matter what he was doing, before glancing down at the short female.

Now that he thought about her, he finally noticed that something was off about her too. Both of the two humans seemed to be human on the outside but something different lurked on the inside. He made his way over to the short human and held out his hand for her to take. She seemed to hesitate a bit, looking at the other humans behind him in a questioning manner and she must've gotten a positive answer back because she finally took his hand. He lifted his hand up to his face, having to lean down a bit in order to properly smell her, before sniffing her hand. She smelled like rosemary shampoo and vanilla perfume but her blood did not smell the same as Leon's. It smelled more like rubber than iron. Jake snapped him out of his thoughts when he said,"So, you guys gonna start ballroom dancing or what? cause we got better things to do than stand here like morons." he let go of her hand and moved to stand in front of Jake again and from where he stood, he smelled the scent of Jake. Jake smelled like heavy cologne, like Axe, and cinnamon spice shampoo. His blood didn't smell human either, it smelled mostly like copper. 

Finally, he moved to stand back at the door before pointing at Jake and the female next to him and saying,"Different." the other two humans, Leon and Helena, glanced over at Jake and the other female before Leon looked over at him and said,"Yeah. When Sherry was little, she got infected with the G-virus but then got cured. At least, mostly." the female named Sherry said,"Yeah. You don't have to worry about it growing through, it's stable. Jake's father had the T-virus before he got killed and that's why Jake's different too." he nodded in understanding before Jake pointed at him and said,"What about you, princess? How did you end up like that? You become someones puppet?" he could remember the tragedy that occurred just hours ago clearly, but chose not to answer. Instead, he made his way over to Leon and reached into his pocket to grab the high-tech phone and pull it out. He barely knew how to work home phones, so how he figured out how to use the high-tech phone was a plain miracle.

As he searched for the settings menu, in the background he heard Jake say,"This is a great time to tweet your life's problem. Why not snap a selfie while you're at it?" in protest to his sarcasm, he heard Sherry say,"Jake!" but he ignored them. Once he found what he was looking for, he found the ringtones and opened the menu. At the ringtone menu, he played the various types of ringtones until he found the most unique one, which was an air raid siren, before showing it to Leon. Leon gave him a quizzical look in return before saying,"What about it?" he handed the phone to him before saying,"Rescue button." he looked over at Jake and Sherry before saying,"You too." in response, Jake said,"Oh look, we got a dog and a dog whistle." in response to what he said, Sherry said,"Jake! that was uncalled for. Apologize!" instead of apologizing, Jake said,"Oh, come on. You gotta admit, that was at least a little bit funny." Sherry replied with,"No! now apologize!" finally, Jake said,"Alright, fine! I'm sorry, whatever your name is." from behind him, Leon said,"Wait, what is your name?" he glanced at Leon and then the others before saying,"Solace."

He was just about to say something when a noise caught his attention. It was very deep and low pitched, resembling the noise of a whale but deeper. Of course, only he could hear it due to his sensitive hearing, but the others couldn't. He glanced around and started to move around to figure out which direction it was coming from, earning a confused look from the others. He heard Leon say,"What are you doing?" and as a response, all he did was glance at him before returning to what he was doing before. He heard Jake say,"If your buddy over there doesn't calm down, I'll make him calm down." finally, he said,"Hear it?" everyone grew silent for a moment before Leon said,"Hear what?" he heard Leon shout out,"Wait!" as he suddenly shot up in the air. From the air, it was much easier to figure out which direction the noise was coming from, which was east of them. Without thinking about it, he made his way towards the sound and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.


	5. What's a B.O.W?

Solace stared down into the vast ocean in confusion. The deep pitched noise was louder now, practically all around him, but he couldn't see anything amidst the darkness of the ocean. He plunged himself down into the ocean, down further until he couldn't see the daylight anymore until his eyes finally caught sight of a metallic building resting deep under the ocean. An underwater mining facility. It was huge. Some parts were very large compared to other parts of the building. He could only imagine that some parts had to be offices or testing labs due to how small the parts were. As he searched for the entrance, he could hear the voices of Piers and Chris inside the building, which only urged him to find an entrance even faster.

When he finally found his way inside, he began his guest to search for Chris and Piers. He was impressed that the two humans had even made it this far, then again, he should've expected it. They were trained soldiers in the field, not just random civilians that got caught up in the mixture. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Piers' voice yell,"Captain, watch out!" and a few seconds later, a soul-wrenching crunching noise. He turned his head to the source of Piers' voice just in time to see a large piece of metal embedded in Piers' arm and Chris fighting something large and nearly transparent before the heavy door closed and a few seconds later, a large dent making itself known on the door. He rushed to the door and tried to pry the door open, but he couldn't find good purchase at the seam of the door where the doors split to open. In frustration, he punched at the heavy door, only succeeding in causing more dents to the abused door before forcing himself to think of another way to reach the two humans trapped inside.

Since the area he was in was abandoned, he no longer cared about trying to be careful about how he made his way through the facility. He bashed through the wall next to him that led out into the ocean and made his way across the side of the the building, using his sensitive hearing to know where Chris and Piers were located. He could hear the low bellowing and screeching of whatever was chasing them not too far behind them. When he finally found another way into the facility, he saw that they had made it into some sort of cargo bay where a few large metal containers resided with unknown material inside them. He was shocked to see that Piers' right arm and part of his face had become mutated. He recalled seeing the large metal piece embedded into Piers' arm, but he couldn't see the full extent of the damage. Now that he thought about it, Piers' arm might've been almost completely severed off with how big and deep the metal piece was inside his shoulder. Piers must've figured that he would've lost his arm anyway and used some sort of strand of the virus to mutate his arm into what it was now.

Solace quickly entered the room but they had no time to notice that he had entered the room before they had returned to fighting the large creature. They finally noticed that he was in the room with them when he conjured his shield onto them to protect them from the attacks. As Chris was fighting, he said,"Solace, that you?" he sliced off one of the creatures tentacles before saying,"Yes." as a response, Chris let out a short chuckle before saying,"Boy, am I glad to have you here." Piers stepped in with,"Captain, I don't think this is the time for a heartwarming welcome!" each time they almost succeeded in killing the creature, it would melt into a shell and a few moments later, be reborn with all of its limbs back. It was starting to frustrate him and the others. When he was thrown into a wall and was nearly crushed multiple times with the thing on top of him, he finally spotted the one thing that might finally end the creatures life. It's heart.

As he was blocking the attacks given to him, he yelled out,"The heart! Take out the heart!" he could nearly avoid getting electrocuted by Piers with how close the thing was near him, but he succeeded nonetheless. He forced the thing off of him with a large punch to its face, watching as it flew all the way to the other side of the room, before advancing on it again with Chris. Shortly after they had exposed its heart, he watched as Piers and Chris did a quick finishing maneuver to the heart and the creature let out a large screech of pain before collapsing to the floor, dead. The elevator that they were waiting for finally arrived and he followed them onto it and they were ascending to the top of the facility where he could only assume the life pods were. On the way there, like a mother hen, he examined Chris' body to check for any injuries and the injuries he did find, he quickly healed with a swipe of his tongue. He could practically feel the awkwardness coming off of Chris and Piers when he was finally finished. He did the same to Piers despite his protests in the form of words and swats of his hand and finished before the elevator finally stopped and the door opened to reveal a long path to the life pod station. A path that was covered with the shells of former humans.

He covered the soldiers backs as they quickly made their way down the collapsing path, providing them with his shield and helping them kill the hatched enemies. He stayed behind with Piers since he knew the young soldier was having difficulty moving while using his electricity to destroy the enemies and the odd, green substance blocking their way. When they finally made it to the life pods, a sense of relief made it onto Chris' appearance as he prepared to launch the life pod. Once everything was prepared, Chris looked over at Piers and said,"We made it soldier. We can make it out of here alive and we can fix you with a sample of Jake's DNA." doubt seemed to cross Piers' face before Piers finally said,"Captain, I want you to go on without me. The members of the BSAA won't accept me once they find out once I've become." confusion and bewilderment crossed Chris' face as he said,"What? that's nonsense Piers! You are part of the BSAA and always will be no matter what form you're in!" Piers only shook his head before saying,"I can't do that Captain, I'm sorry." Solace was prepared to step in if things got rough when Chris grabbed onto Piers' shoulders and shook him slightly before saying,"Come on, Piers! Where's the man that saved me from my own hell? You are still under my command as long as you are alive and I am ordering you to get onto that life pod with me!" an expression crossed Piers' face before Piers said,"...Alright.".

They moved to get onto the life pod but as soon as Chris had stepped into the life pod, Piers quickly pulled the lever that activated the life pod and watched as Chris quickly turned to face him and started screaming and banging helplessly on the window for Piers to open the door and get in with him to which Piers calmly replied with,"I'm sorry Captain. I have to make sure you get out of here." not long after, the life pod shot off and Solace could hear as Chris screamed Piers name over and over again as he banged helplessly against the heavy window. He let out a growl when he saw the large creature still alive and was heading straight for the life pod that Chris was in. Piers, however, reacted quickly and with one final large effort, shot out a large amount of electricity toward the creature and they watched as the creature shuddered violently before stilling once again, indicating that it was indeed dead.

Once that was over, he glanced at Piers and said,"Why did you do that? You could've gotten out and could've gotten help from the others. You could be human again." Piers glanced back at him before saying,"They won't help a B.O.W like you and me. Their whole purpose for the BSAA is to eliminate any B.O.W's, that includes you and me." confusion crossed his features before he said,"What is a B.O.W?" Piers replied with,"Bio-organic Weapon. If anything isn't like the usual undead, it is considered a B.O.W. You and me are B.O.W's because we're much stronger and faster than normal infected." he was about to say something back when an alarm went off and water started rushing into the room they were in. Solace reacted quickly and grabbed Piers' human arm before flying in the air and flying out of the facility through the tunnel that Chris' life pod had flown out of moments before. He pulled Piers tight against him as the heaviness of the ocean caught up to them and he instinctively pulled the barrier over them despite there being no obvious threats besides Piers drowning.

As they made their way to the surface, he could feel Piers desperately clawing at his chest in a warning that he couldn't breathe. To help him breathe, Solace took a deep breath of the air residing in the ocean that he could for some reason breathe before forcing Piers' lips apart and pressing his mouth tightly against his and breathing into him. Piers showed automatic relief from the suffocation and started to desperately breathe in the oxygen given to him, forcing Solace to remain in place with a hand tightly pressed against the back of his neck while he breathed in the oxygen. He pulled back to see where they were at, only for Piers to pull him back into the rough kiss, which indicated that either Piers was suffocating more than he thought he was or Piers enjoyed kissing him. Either one was a surprise to him. His answer was suddenly clear when he felt a tongue slip into his mouth and start exploring. He felt his heart suddenly jump into overdrive when he felt that occur and a blush made itself onto his cheeks.

Even when they had surfaced the water and was well out of the ocean, Piers refused to separate until the need for oxygen made itself known and he pulled back with a gasp. His blush suddenly got darker when he realized that the soldier was sporting a hard-on that didn't feel like it would be going away any time soon. With an awkward clearing of his throat, he searched to find the life pod that Chris was on and found it floating a few feet away from them. He flew over to the life pod and saw Chris sitting there with a grim look on his face before Chris noticed him holding Piers. He shot up from his sitting position automatically and said,"Solace, Piers! I thought you were dead!" he gently set Piers down in the life pod and separated from Piers before saying,"No. Piers is alive and well." it seemed that Chris sensed something weird going on because he looked over Piers closely. When he finally noticed Piers' problem too, he said,"Oh. I can see what you mean. How did that happen?" he said,"Piers started drowning and I helped make it so he could breathe by transferring some of my oxygen to him. After that...Piers didn't want to let go when it seemed like he had enough oxygen." that only caused Chris to smile in amusement before saying,"An opportunist, huh? Never would've guessed that from you Piers. Anyway, I sent the coordinates of the life pod to the BSAA. They're on their way to pick us up." Solace nodded before saying,"I have to go help the others." before he could leave, Chris said,"Wait! before you leave, I want you to take this." he watched as Chris pulled out a card with a logo and the name BSAA on it and handed it to him. He examined the card and on the back resided the number to call the BSAA and the location of the BSAA. 

Chris looked up at him and said,"I want you to have that in case you want to be a part of the BSAA. We'd be proud to have you." he looked down at Chris and thought back to what Piers said about the BSAA frowning upon having any B.O.W's on the team before he finally said,"I'll think about it. Thank you." he wasn't sure what he was thanking Chris for, but he did nonetheless. With that, he flew off to help Leon and the others.


	6. The End

He was either getting better at following his instincts or the humans were easier to find than he thought. As soon as he had separated from Chris and Piers, he automatically found the four humans in a cargo area fighting against a muscular, humanoid B.O.W. Apparently the fight just started because he heard Jake say,"Not this guy again." and Leon reply back with,"Friend of yours?" to which Jake simply said,"More like an ex-girlfriend who doesn't know when to quit.". When the B.O.W charged at Sherry, he used that opportunity to strike and surprised the B.O.W with a knee to the face that knocked it back a few feet. When he flew back in the air and examined his knee that he used to attack it with, he saw a tooth stuck in his knee and he casually pulled it out before landing on the ground in front of the thing. The B.O.W wasted no time charging at him and he simply knocked it back a few feet with a simple punch to its chest.

A muffled out-of-rhythm thumping caught his attention and he quickly realized that it was the B.O.W's heart. He had weakened its heart and therefore weakened it. He glanced over at the B.O.W before saying,"So, you are mortal." from a few feet behind him, he heard Jake say,"You can talk in full sentences? That's a surprise." the B.O.W did not take Solace's statement kindly. Before he could react fast enough, a large, powerful fist struck his face and he was flown halfway across the cargo area, where he landed in a heap. He heard Helena and Leon yell out his name before the set of footsteps made their way over to him and a hand rest on his shoulder. He knew it wasn't Leon's because the hand was too small to be a males and it wasn't that calloused. He heard Sherry yell out,"Look out!" and looked up in time to see the B.O.W in the air and heading straight for them. Without thinking about it, he cast his barrier onto Leon and Helena and watched as they quickly ran out of the way of the massive B.O.W that landed on top of him. All at once, he felt multiple bones in his torso breaking and his insides tearing apart.

The B.O.W did not seem to like him very much. Blood spurted out of his mouth when his insides tore apart and his bones were crushed, but he could barely get any noise out from the pain enveloping his body. Could barely move as the B.O.W showed no mercy in stomping on his face, crushing his skull in more and more. When the B.O.W had stopped stomping on his head, he barely had any consciousness left to register what he was hearing and feeling. When he gained his consciousness back, the B.O.W had turned back to the others on the other side of the cargo bay and didn't appear to be backing down anytime soon. He gathered enough energy to shift onto his hands and knees and glanced around at the others. His shield had disappeared from around them but he was too weak to summon it again. Leon noticed that he was still alive and had enough time to go over to him and check over him even though it was pretty clear that he had been healed completely even though he was weak. He was partially running on instincts when he looked up at Leon with hungry eyes and then over at Jake. He could hear Leon's pounding blood through his veins but he wasn't focused on Leon's blood.

He weakly reached out to Jake and a partially coherent,"Jake." escaped from his lips. Leon seemed to click the puzzle pieces together pretty quickly because from beside him, Leon called out,"Jake! I need your help over here!" he dropped his hand when he saw Jake running over to them and he glanced over at Leon in gratitude before shifting his gaze to Jake. He himself couldn't exactly place why he explicitly wanted Jake's blood out of all of the others blood that he could've taken, but it was what his instincts were telling him to do. His gaze shifted sharply to Jake's hand when it was placed on his shoulder and he had barely made out that Jake said,"You're tougher than you look." before he reached up to grip Jake's wrist, not tightly but tight enough to keep Jake's attention on him. He must've still had the look of hunger in his eyes because Jake said,"You look like you want to eat me. Hurry up and tell me what you want before we get squashed over here. I don't know about you, but I can't survive getting turned into paste." he could barely lift his hand up to grip at Jake's shirt to get him to move closer, but the man seemed to get it and he shifted until he was crouching in front of him.

Finally, Solace whispered out a partially coherent,"Blood. N-Need blood." Jake's face twisted into confusion before he said,"Blood? You need blood? Why mine, why not take Sherry's or Leon's?" his grip tightened on Jake's shirt in response as he whispered out a frustrated,"Y-Your blood! I need **your** blood!" Jake seemed to give in as he raised his hands in defeat and said,"Alright, fine! You need **my** blood, I get it." Jake then turned to Leon to say,"Why don't you go distract ugly over there while we do whatever it is we're about to do?" as a response, Leon nodded and patted Solace's back before going with the others to distract the B.O.W. When Leon was with the others, Jake turned back to him and said,"Alright, you happy now? now what do we do?" Solace was already beginning the next step before Jake even asked. He had moved Jake's sleeve up further up his arm to prevent blood from getting on it before suddenly biting into his arm and as a result of the sudden biting, Jake automatically yanked his arm away and the yanking caused Solace to fall over. As Jake looked over his arm in surprise, he licked the blood that had spilled onto his lips away before glancing up at the man. The human part of him was regretful and disgusted by what he had done but the animalistic side of him was glad that he had done it and was thirsting for more.

Despite what had happened, Jake didn't move away or punch him for it, he just looked surprised. Finally, Jake said,"Could've told me first." before helping him back up and handing him his arm that was previously bitten into. Before he got to resume what he was doing before, Jake said,"Go easy this time. It's hard to survive when you don't got the mind to do it with." he nodded in acknowledgement to what he said before taking his arm and instead of biting it, he began to suck the blood out. He was starting to feel better already. With each gulp and lick of Jake's blood, he felt himself healing faster and growing stronger. He didn't realize just how hard and how fast he was sucking up Jake's blood until he felt a hand curl tightly in his hair and Jake say,"Hey, hey! you've got enough! you're about to rid the world of it's one chance of surviving here." after he heard that, he quickly pulled off of Jake's arm with a small gasp and backed away slightly. He hadn't felt so alive until now, not even as a human had he ever felt this alive in his life. He licked away the blood on his lips before turning to check on Jake's arm. He had left a pretty big mess and the bite wound was still bleeding. He took Jake's arm again this time to lick away the mess and to heal up the wound before moving away and standing up.

He helped Jake stand up before gently patting his back and saying,"Sorry." to which Jake replied with,"You can thank me later. I'm only letting you do this once, just so you know. Next time, you'll have to pay for my blood." he acknowledged what Jake said with a nod before conjuring his shield onto the others. He was very surprised when he saw that his shield was no longer blue but blood red with spiked tentacles. He quickly glanced down at himself and was even more surprised to see that blood red marks had littered themselves head-to-toe on his body in a fashion that resembled a broken mirror. There wasn't too much or too little of the marks, there was just a right amount residing on his body, with a little more residing on or around his heart. His previously white fingernails had turned black and resembled claws more than human fingernails. He was almost afraid to see what his face looked like but apparently it wasn't too bad because Leon said,"Nice!". Now that he had all his energy back, he was excited to try out his new abilities.

His body listened to his thoughts and all of a sudden, multiple red lightning bolts struck the B.O.W, surprising and weakening the B.O.W to the point that it had collapsed onto its knees. Everyone took that opportunity to strike and two rocket launchers launched at the B.O.W, one regular and the other blood red. The missiles had successfully reached the down B.O.W but they were disappointed to see that it wasn't dead. The B.O.W slowly climbed to its feet and let out an animalistic roar before shooting one of its rockets into the large metal tower and then sprinting off to, what Solace assumed that it was going to do, recover. The large metal tower that wasn't too far from them started to keen onto its side and the humans only had a moment to move out of its way before it had reached the ground. Luckily, none of the humans had been hurt, only separated apart. When things somewhat calmed down, Solace took his shield off of them and he watched as the marks and everything else that he gained during the fight disappear. Leon glanced over at Sherry through the fire and said,"Helena and I are going to finish Simmons off for good. If we don't make it back..I want you to finish the mission with Jake without any second doubts. The world depends on it." Sherry had a grim look in her eyes as she said,"Leon..." after a few moments, she nodded her head slowly and said,"Ok. Try and stay safe alright?" Leon nodded his head and said,"We will, don't worry." Jake finally stepped in and took Sherry's arm before saying,"Alright, let's go. Let's finish this once and for all. Call us once you've finished the job with Simmons." Solace watched as the humans finally split and he followed Leon and Helena to finish off whoever Simmons was.

-After the fight between Leon and Simmons-

He now understood why Leon wanted Simmons dead so much. Leon revealed that it was Simmons who had created Carla in order to replicate and replace Ada using the same virus that caused the chaos in the city. The same virus that no doubt made Solace what he was now: a B.O.W. When Simmons was finally ended with being impaled on a large pole, Solace felt that his job had been done. Felt that there was no need to fight anymore and therefore have no need for his existence anymore. He supposed that the only thing that was keeping him alive was the need to avenge him and his cousins "death" and "rebirth" by killing the very person who had caused it. It was quiet before a small "ding" caught his and Leon's attention. Leon pulled out his phone and looked at the text message sent by who he assumed was Ada before looking at the woman in red who had made it all the way across to another building not too far from them. She simply waved at Leon before walking away and disappearing around a corner. Solace glanced over at Leon and judging by the atmosphere he felt by the human, he loved that woman. He calmly approached in front of Leon and took the phone away from him to put it in the mans pocket before wrapping his arm around said mans waist, watching as confusion spread across his face, before flying in the air. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as Leon let out a noise of surprise and quickly cling to his neck. He flew over to Helena where she was standing in a broken out piece of wall and gently took her waist and waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck as well before flying to the top of a building where a helicopter was waiting.

When they had reached the top, he gently set both humans on their feet and watched as they both climbed in the helicopter, Helena taking the time to check her guns before proceeding. He saw Leon pause when he spotted a pink eye shadow case sitting on the drivers seat and he took it, pressing a button hidden on the side and revealing a micro-chip underneath where the eye shadow sat. Leon quickly closed the case before stuffing it into his pocket and finally climbing into the drivers seat. Helena must've thought it was odd the way Leon was acting because she said,"Find something?" to which Leon replied,"No." she then shrugged it off before climbing in the passenger seat and closing the door. As the helicopter was preparing to launch off, Leon turned to him and said,"You coming with?" the human must've finally realized that he could hear him clearly without needing to be next to him. He ducked his head in through the back of the helicopter so the human could hear him as he said,"No. I need to help Sherry and Jake. I'll meet you back in the United States with Sherry and Jake." Leon nodded in response and before saying,"Be careful. That B.O.W is a tough one." he replied back with,"See you later." before climbing out so they could launch. He watched as the helicopter successfully made it off the pad and they started to fly away. When they were successfully far away enough from the building, he flew above them to be on Helena's side of the helicopter and he rapped his knuckles on the glass to catch her attention. When he successfully caught her attention, he smiled and gently placed his hand on the window, waiting for her to do the same before winking and mouthing,"Good luck." before flying off to find Jake and Sherry.

He eventually found Jake and Sherry inside another factory and they had successfully launched the same B.O.W from before into the lava that was just a few feet beneath them. He flew to catch up to them and when Jake finally noticed him, he said,"You should've been here a lot sooner, you know. Would've been much easier to take down ugly." they made it to some sort of escape pad that was inside a large tunnel that was miles long, even his eyes couldn't find the end of the tunnel. As they climbed on and launched off, he followed them by air. Everything seemed to be finished and done with, but that suddenly changed when he felt a large grapple burst through his chest. He heard Sherry yell out when he was yanked backwards and was falling back towards the entrance of the tunnel. Everything was black for a few minutes until he was finally able to see and hear again. The alarms in the factory were blaring as the factory collapsed in itself and machines started to explode. He stood up and flew off to quickly catch up with Sherry and Jake to finally finish off the B.O.W once and for all. Apparently, that wasn't necessary. Judging by the body of the B.O.W flying past him in the fiery explosion, they had taken care of it by themselves. When he finally caught up to them, Sherry let out a relieved sigh and moved closer over to Jake.

-Skip to the ending where Jake is on his motorcycle and Sherry is on her plane heading to America-

It was finally over. The viral outbreak in China was over and their mission was finally finished. Solace didn't know what he would do with himself now that Simmons was dead and there were no more B.O.W's or undead to kill off. After the humans had successfully left China, Solace took it upon himself to deal with the undead and B.O.W's in the city even though the Chinese government declared that they'd "cleanse" the city of the virus and apparently it wasn't that big of a risk since the city itself was just a small fishing city and not one of the many large, main fishing cities. Solace took them on their word and left them to deal with the city and went to meet up with the humans. He easily caught up with Jake on his motorcycle and placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Apparently, it worked too well because Jake suddenly swerved when he got startled before quickly glancing up at him and fixing the path on his motorcycle. Over the loud noise of the motorcycle, Jake said,"Shouldn't do that when someone's driving a motorcycle! you could accidentally make them crash!" he moved closer to Jake to say,"But you wouldn't die. I wouldn't let you." he heard Jake scoff before he said,"Still! by the way.."he saw Jake reach in between his legs to grab a black bag and he lifted it up to him and waited for him to grab it. When he finally took the black bag, Jake said,"Sherry wanted you to have those so you could blend in better once we reach more populated areas of America!" he looked inside the bag and saw that inside there were clothes, a pair of sweatpants, a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and a pair of sandles. It didn't look the best, but he wasn't about to complain.

He closed the bag and looked over at Jake before saying,"Tell her I said 'thank you'." Jake glanced over at him before looking at the sky for a split second and then saying,"Why don't you tell her yourself! She's in that plane up there!" he pointed up at the sky and he followed his finger to look in the sky. There was indeed a plane flying above them. He nodded and patted Jake's back in gratitude before flying up to find Sherry on the plane. Looking through every window, he eventually found Sherry in the first class seats, secluded away from everyone else as she typed up a report. Looking closely, he could tell that she was writing about the incident in China and what she found about Jake and his blood. She also seemed to be in the process of writing about him, saying how if more B.O.W's turned up like him, it would make fighting against bio-terrorism easier on the soldiers that fought against it. Finally, he knocked on her window and she seemed to be startled a bit before she looked out her window and saw him. When she saw that it was just him, she smiled and waved. He waved back before holding up the black bag Jake gave to him, indicating that he had gotten the bag from Jake. When she saw the bag, she smiled and nodded as if to say,"You're welcome.". He gently placed his hand on the window to show gratitude and waited til she placed her hand on the window as well before removing his hand and flying back down next to Jake. After a few minutes, Jake slowed down to a stop on the side of the road and said,"We're almost inside of the city, so you might want to change now before we move into the city." he nodded and dropped his bag on the ground to pull out the clothes and start changing.

Once he was fully changed into his clothes, Jake looked over him and said,"Nice. Can't even tell that you're not human. Might want to pull up that hood to hide those ears and gem of yours." he did as instructed and afterwards, Jake said,"Good. Now hop on. Can't go flying around town, it's a quick way to get unwanted attention." he nodded before slowly climbing on the motorcycle behind Jake and gently wrapping his arms around his waist. After that, they started off again and were headed back into the large city. On the way to wherever they were going, Solace couldn't help but look and listen in amazement. As a human, he never paid that much attention to how alive the city was. Now, with being a B.O.W, he could see, hear, taste, and feel how alive the city was. He could see every human in the office buildings working their tails off and the teen adults bustling around to go into every store they saw, could hear people chatting away happily and the little children laughing with happiness, could taste the coffee and other various foods in the air, and could overly feel how energized the humans were as they went about their business. When they finally reached their destination, he quickly realized that they had arrived to a funeral honoring the soldiers lost to the incident in China. Every human he had met in China was there, all except for Piers. A lot of questions flooded his mind at that realization, questions like: did Piers change his mind about wanting to go back to the BSAA and decided to drown himself instead?, did the people who rescued Chris and Piers not accept what Piers had become and left him back in China? and if they did rescue Chris and Piers, where did they take Piers?.

When he came back to reality, the funeral was over and the humans had gathered around a black van. He got off the motorcycle and approached the humans on foot, taking into consideration what Jake said earlier, and not flying over to them. When he reached them, it suddenly became apparent that he was a pretty recognizable guy because he was suddenly caught in a tight embrace by Chris. When he was on his feet and not floating in the air, Chris was easily able to tower over him. When he was pulled back at arms length, Chris said,"How you holding up, Solace?" to which he looked up at Chris and said,"I'm doing fine. Where did they take Piers?" Chris said,"They took him to the lab to insert Jake's blood into him. They're hoping that Jake's blood will reverse the affect of the virus." he was relieved when Chris said that and all doubts about them not wanting Piers around disappeared. Jake approached the two of them and said,"Hey, when are we heading back to the BSAA? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." he looked over at Jake and said,"You're in the BSAA?" Jake looked over at him and said,"Yeah. Joined after my last mission, which wasn't this one by the way. They pay better and deal with your house and all that other bull crap that grown ups care about." Chris looked down at him and said,"So, Solace? have you considered your offer yet? it's still on the table." he chose a few minutes to think over the offer and was nearly about to decline when Leon stepped into the conversation with,"You should definitely join. They throw one hell of a party, especially around the holidays. Never thought the Halloween party was ever gonna end. Besides, if you're lucky, you get to work with Chris on his team or join me and Helena on a mission." that last part definitely convinced him. In the end, he finally accepted the offer.

On that very same day, he was assigned an apartment to live in during his time on the BSAA and they all sat at a bar that the BSAA owned and celebrated everyone coming home that day from China. The guys, except for him, drank beer and the women drank wine instead. Chris had introduced him to everyone in the BSAA as a new agent in the field and they automatically accepted him, asking where he came from and where he was born. Naturally he wasn't offended by such personal questions, but when one soldier asked what his personal preference was, he simply kept quiet and walked out of the bar when they started saying how he must've been gay since he didn't answer right away. From inside the bar, he heard Jake say,"Isn't that a little too personal for someone you just met? I don't know about you, but I would go out there and apologize before I do something if you don't." the very same soldier who had asked him about his personal preference said,"Oh yeah? and what will you do?" he must've gotten his answer because he heard the sound of a glass mug being set down and then the sound of someone being punched and thrown across the room. He was sure that the fight would've continued if Chris and the others didn't stop Jake from beating the man to a pulp.

A few moments later, he saw Jake walk out of the bar and approach him. Jake wrapped his arm around his shoulders and said,"I think the man wants to say something to you." before leading him back into the bar, where he saw the soldier laying on the floor all bloodied up. Jake caught his attention by rolling the man on his back and saying,"Now, what was it you wanted to say to Solace?" in response, the man coughed before saying,"I-I'm sorry." Jake nodded in appreciation before saying,"Thanks. Now let's get going." he looked over at Jake before saying,"Where are we going?" as they walked out of the bar, Jake said,"To my apartment to celebrate away from these assholes.".    


	7. To Break And Unbreak

The first day on the force wasn't as exciting as Solace thought it would be. Of course, he had been assigned onto the alpha team with Chris and Piers but Piers hadn't returned from the lab and instead of sending Solace out with them, they sent a different human to replace the soldier and Solace was left on cleanup duty around the office while the humans did whatever they did. He was also constantly reminded by Jake not to float around the office because the other members of the BSAA didn't know that he was secretly a B.O.W. Of course, they knew that Jake was Weskers son and therefore technically had blood that could end the world, but Jake didn't care about what the humans thought of him, whether it be in secrecy or publicly. According to Chris, word of Jake's secret had spread around within a week of Jake being a part of the BSAA, so he began to wonder how fast his secret would be spread that he was a B.O.W disguising as a human.

His curiosity was answered about two and a half weeks later, just after he had been on his first actual mission with the alpha team, when they were sent to take down a highly dangerous B.O.W that looked like a wolf. One of his team members had gotten trapped in a corner by the thing and Solace was the only person around to make a decision, which was to either protect the human or let the human get mauled to death and he wasn't about to let that happen. Out of instinct, he had conjured his shield around the team member and had punched the B.O.W with the strength that no human had away from the trapped human. After the B.O.W had gotten onto its feet, it spit its acid at him and melted almost all of his clothing away, along with a large portion of his body. He knew the human had seen him survive the acid attack and had seen him heal at incredible rates, but to Solace it was almost worth being discovered as a B.O.W. Because of him, Chris was forced to tell the team that he was a B.O.W and had forced the team members to keep it a secret among the other team members from the BSAA. Clearly the promise had been broken because the very next day every member of the BSAA was treating him like a mixture between a contagious disease and a terrorist, which was pretty bad on his end. After that, he felt no need to disguise himself as a human anymore since the whole BSAA knew he was a B.O.W.

He tried to act casual about the problem, but it was impossible to when he was constantly given dirty looks no matter what he was doing. Even people who had been considered friends stopped talking to him and started giving him the same look that everyone else gave him. Chris attempted to fix the problem by telling everyone that if they didn't stop staring at Solace, he'd kick them off the BSAA but it never got better even after that, only worse. Every day when he went to his locker to grab something, perhaps a milkshake for Sherry or McDonald's for Jake, he'd find multiple sticky notes telling him to leave the BSAA. Each day he found his locker abused more and more, until eventually it was completely taken away. One day, before he went to work, he found the head of a cow sitting on his doorstep and a sticky note attached to its forehead telling him that he was unwanted. He was very quickly beginning to hate his job and was beginning to spiral down into a deep depression. Piers had eventually returned to work with two human arms, a grey eye, and scars from where the tissue had mutated the worst but even then, Solace was the main outcast of the BSAA. Eventually, he stopped going to work altogether and had spiraled into a depression so deep that even he doubted he could get himself out of it.

He had completely locked himself away from the human world and made it so no one could reach him, locking both the locks on his front door before piling his furniture tightly in front of the door and then hiding away in a corner in his bedroom. Every minute of every day, he blamed his human side for caring and being so.. **human**. He desperately wished that he could be like Jake and block out all the hate and bitterness from the humans, but he knew that it was never going to happen. For a few sweet weeks, no one noticed his absence from the BSAA, until finally he heard Chris knock on his door. He knew it was Chris because he could hear his heavy footsteps all the way from down the hall. He heard Chris trying to persuade him out of hiding but he tuned it out until, finally, he heard Chris give up and walk away. The next day Chris returned, and the next day, and the next day until a full week had passed without any success of getting him out. That saturday, he heard not one set of footsteps approach his door, but three. And they all sounded equally as angry as the next. When Chris attempted to talk him out of hiding and failed at the first try, he heard the voices of Leon and Jake talking to each other before he heard two sets of feet shuffle back from the door and then the two males grunt as they kicked the door and got the door to unhinge but just as quickly a sound of surprise left their mouths when they were knocked back regardless of the door being unhinged or not.

Solace heard the door being shifted around until, finally, Leon's voice said,"That's why. He barricaded the door with his furniture. He must've known that we were gonna try and kick down the door and thought of a fool-proof plan to prevent us from getting in. Well, I hate to bust it to him but it's gonna take a lot more than a door and furniture to keep us out of an area. And, if this doesn't work, we got machines and explosives at our fingertips." he heard furniture being moved and pushed out of the way but did not make any decision to move from his corner even as the humans finally made it into his apartment and began to look for him. They eventually found him in the corner of his bedroom facing the wall and when Chris moved to place a hand on his shoulder, he quickly summoned his barrier around himself and the tentacles were acting as spikes, warning Chris to back away. He felt the warmth of Chris' hand move away before he heard Chris say,"Look, I know this is a tough time-" he quickly cut off Chris' sentence with a,"Don't give me that **crap**..!" as he drawled out his sentence, his voice became more demonic and his body started transforming into its fighting form. When he finally calmed down enough to return back to his calm transformation, everything was quiet for a few moments as the humans tried to figure out the right thing to say without causing him to trigger. Finally, Leon simply said,"What do you want us to do?" he wasn't expecting that question to arise. What did he want them to do?

Finally, after a long while, he said,"Take me off this earth..." he had no other things that he wanted them to do. He wanted to be rid of his existence on earth, wanted to be reborn as a human and not as a monster, there were no other options that he would go for except for that one. After a few moments, Jake said,"Sorry, no can do. You're just as important to the humans existence as I am, buddy. Take a look at this." he heard Jake pull out his phone and tap a few things on the screen before he finally craned his head to look at what Jake was showing him. He was playing some sort of video captured by a news crew in China. In the background, he could see that many buildings were being constructed on and being repainted from the destruction of the fire and the viral outbreak, but what caught his attention the most was a giant statue being erected in the center of the town that was..of him. The statue of him showed him floating above the ground with a baby in his arms. The female Chinese anchorwoman was saying something in Chinese, but he couldn't understand what she was saying but guessing by the multiple gestures being given towards the statue of him, she was talking about him. Jake paused it in the middle of the video and pulled away the phone to say,"You're a hero in China. More than that, probably. Hell, they worship you as a god down there. I'd kill to have people do that to me. So, if you're going to mope around just because a couple of people hate you, than you're weaker than we thought.".

Everything was quiet for a while, although he suspected that it was because the humans were afraid of what he would do if they got him mad while he was mentally unstable. Finally, Solace stood up to face the men. Blood red tear streaks had run down his cheeks. If it weren't for the fact that it tasted more like tears than blood, they would've thought that he'd have finally given in to his B.O.W side, although, as far as he knew, Jake was the only one who had actually tasted his red tears. On the very same day that they celebrated coming home from China and Jake had led him into his apartment, they celebrated side by side on the couch in comfortable silence until Jake suddenly asked if he cried out blood now that he was a B.O.W. He had told him "Yes." and while he figured that the answer was good enough, apparently it wasn't because Jake then asked if he could taste what they tasted like. He thought the question was odd but, with a little persuasion from Jake, he finally gave in and allowed a few bloody tears to escape. He figured that the man would've just wiped a tear away with his finger and tasted it from his finger, but he didn't. It caught Solace off guard when he felt a warm, wet tongue run up his cheek where a tear streak resided before pulling away. It had been silent for a few moments before Jake simply commented,"Not bad. Add that with tequila and you've got one hell of a drink." before continuing to drink his beer.

Things seemed to be much happier then. Now, he was contemplating suicide by jumping into a volcano. Surely he couldn't survive **that** , could he? Finally, after what seemed like hours, he said,"I'll stay in the BSAA on one condition.." Chris automatically replied with,"Name it." he said,"I'm going to move to China. Someone else can take my place on the alpha team-" Chris attempted to interrupt him by saying,"Wait!-" but he continued, albeit with a glare in his eyes, by saying,"I am going to assign myself a new role in the BSAA, a simple but very important role: emergency backup. Since I agreed to still be part of the BSAA, the BSAA will take care of providing me a house and whatever else that comes with the house, along with me continuing to be paid for any necessities that comes up while I am there. If you agree to those conditions, I will continue to be a part of the BSAA." it was quiet again for a few minutes before Leon finally spoke up with,"explain the role of being an emergency backup." Solace glanced over at Leon before saying,"It's simple. Let's say the BSAA headquarters were to suddenly be attacked by multiple B.O.W's or a team on a mission was suddenly overrun with undead or B.O.W's. With a simple push of a button, I'll be there to help and handle the situation." Jake said,"Not bad. Although it sounds a bit like fraud to me, it's not a bad deal. A new house in a new location with an easy role just to have a B.O.W in the BSAA? I don't think it's a bad trade. We won't lose him off the BSAA and he'd still be doing his job by defeating any B.O.W's in or around China and helping the other teams in the BSAA if they needed help." Chris seemed to still be contemplating the condition even though it was a simple "yes" or "no" offer.

Finally, Chris said,"I'll agree to your condition as long as you promise to do one thing." he nodded and waited for Chris to continue. Chris finally said,"Visit us at least once every two weeks. We'll gather everyone at my house and we'll throw a big party for you and everything." for once in the past two weeks he actually felt happy. Felt happy that someone **needed** him to be there, to exist. He felt tears of happiness begin to make their way down his cheeks and Jake said,"Great, here come the waterworks." he could only laugh in response, although it sounded like it was strained out, probably because it was. He had been so depressed for so long that his body nearly forgot what it was like to be happy. He pulled the humans in for a group hug and it was a while before they finally separated, but when they finally did, Jake pulled out his phone to hand it to Solace, to which he slowly took in confusion. Jake looked at him and said,"How are you suppose to let us know when you're coming to visit us if you don't have a phone?" Leon chuckled in response and said,"Good call." Chris looked at him and said,"So, we'll see you next week?" he nodded and smiled in response.

Things couldn't have turned out better for Solace than it did now. He had moved to the small fishing city that Leon and the others saved and while at first he was hesitant to show himself in public to the humans as a B.O.W, they quickly recognized him and showed their gratitude to him. After that, almost every day when he opened his door to go check on the people, he'd find a pile of wrapped presents waiting for him at his front door. He kept his promise to Chris and the others that he'd visit them every other week and they kept theirs. When he always arrived to Chris' house, everyone would be there, including two other females by the names of Claire Redfield and Jill Valentine, who wanted to meet him. Their party would last for hours, from eight o'clock at night to seven o'clock in the morning. Of course, the humans would always end up passing out drunk in random places, but he was just fine cleaning up the place and providing them with breakfast and pain killers before leaving for China. And afterwards when he returned to China, he'd buy a bunch of food for the homeless and make sure that they had plenty of food, water, and shelter before going home. Eventually, his giving to the people had become so great that one day he had bought two multi-leveled tow trucks filled with double-decker buses that had eight beds on both levels and had told the tow truck drivers to set the buses down in a plot of land that he bought just for the homeless people. The double-decker buses that were for the homeless people had protective bars placed over the windows and entrances to keep thieves out and signs placed on them that said "For homeless people only!".

The word quickly spread around China that he was helping the homeless people and all 16 buses had quickly become filled with homeless people looking for shelter. The Chinese government had quickly stepped in to help and provided the homeless more buses with beds in them and even more than that. Pretty soon, the homeless had shelter, food and water, medicine and even a place of hygiene to help them survive. The buses also had solar panels attached to them so that in the winter, they wouldn't freeze to death. The word also spread to different countries, including America, and pretty soon he was getting gifts of all sorts and sizes from various countries in gratitude to what he was doing. Just before Christmas, he had all the homeless people make a list of what they wanted for Christmas and when all the lists had been handed back to him, he quickly went shopping for them. On that special Christmas, the homeless had everything that they ever wanted and even more. According to some of the homeless, they'd been given job opportunities and some of them would be starting their job within the next week. Things couldn't be happier for Solace. 


	8. The Other B.O.W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! ^_^ As a gift to all of you for Christmas, I decided to give you this..hot and heavy chapter. Hope you enjoy!

A few weeks after Christmas was over, Solace started to hear rumors that another B.O.W had been lurking in the waters of China around the city that he lived in. He started to believe them when the people of the city started confronting him about it, asking him to eliminate the B.O.W that threatened to kill off their fishing business and their main source of food, which was fish. Chris also called him to let him know that they had been receiving reports of the B.O.W in China not long after the people started informing him of the B.O.W. He reassured the humans that he would take care of the B.O.W before going to check out the area where fishermen reported seeing the B.O.W. They told him that it generally only came out at night, but Solace started investigating the area during the day to get a general knowledge of the area. From where he stood next to a fishing bay, it was more like a lake that turned into an ocean the further away from land he got. Inside the lake, he could see tons of fish swimming around. It was no wonder why the B.O.W liked being in this area, there was plenty of food to last for months. After he was done investigating the area, he went back home to wait for nighttime to arrive.

When it was long after eleven o'clock at night, Solace went back to the fishing bay where the B.O.W resided. The fishing bay was the darkest part of the city, facing away from the city to face the ocean and therefore being denied the light that came from the streetlights of the city and only either having the moonlight or candlelight being cast onto it. By chance, he looked down at the ground in front of him and saw something peculiar about the dead fish laying not too far from him. He approached the fish laying on the ground and crouched down to investigate it more. The bite marks that remained on the fish did not look like that of an animals but rather a humanoid creature. Not to mention, due to the tenderness of the fish, it wasn't eaten that long ago, probably about thirty minutes ago. He set the fish down, narrowing his eyes to spot any danger that might try to sneak up on him, before going onto one of the piers that didn't have a fishing boat docked next to it. If he got into a bad conflict with the B.O.W, he didn't want to have to explain to the owner of the fishing boat why the boat was nearly smashed to pieces. As he waited for something to happen, he sat down on the edge of the pier and listened to the nature surrounding him.

After a while, nothing happened. He thought, perhaps, that he needed to be closer to the water to get the B.O.W to come out of hiding and that was exactly what he did. He stepped off the pier and floated among the top of the water, gliding along the top of the water until he came to the center of the lake. There he stopped and waited for the B.O.W to poke its head out. He showed no fear to the creature, even as he heard the sound of something large rushing along the bottom of the lake. This time, it only took a few minutes for something to happen. When the B.O.W finally came out of the water at him, what he saw was not at all like he was expecting. Instead of the B.O.W being horribly mutated and ugly or resembling something like a fish, it looked **human** like him. The B.O.W used that opportunity to drag him down into the watery depths, all the way down to the bottom of the lake. It didn't attack him, it just sort of held him there, as if it were afraid that he'd leave if it let go. Solace began to wonder if the male B.O.W knew he could breathe underwater without any scuba gear. He didn't quite have any reason to attack it just yet, even though it did drag him down into the water. He used that opportunity to look over the B.O.W and saw that it looked very much like a human, save for the almost crystal clear eyes, the pointed ears, the small gills on the side of its ribs, and the occasional transition of its limbs from a solid, human-looking state to a watery state.

  As the B.O.W stared at him, it seemed like it was staring straight through him. The transparency of its iris' did not help either, if he looked close enough he could almost see straight through its iris' and into the eyes itself. When he glanced down, he was very surprised to see that this B.O.W somehow had its sex organs even though a few moments ago, he recalled the B.O.W not having any. Although, the B.O.W only had its sex organs, not its nipples. Solace found this new knowledge very surprising and somehow intimidating. He made a move to get away from him, but that only succeeded in the B.O.W showing some sign of aggressiveness as he clung to him harder and pulled him closer. The more Solace struggled to get out of its grip, the tighter and closer the B.O.W pulled him to him, almost to the point that if he didn't stop struggling, it would've snapped his neck. When he finally stopped struggling, the B.O.W waited for a bit before releasing him enough to where he could breathe properly again, to which Solace took a gasp of air when he could finally breathe. The B.O.W seemed to be taken back by surprise when it saw that he could breathe underwater and only after a few seconds of having this knowledge, Solace suddenly found himself being dragged into a small cave that the B.O.W must've been residing in for the past few weeks.

As soon as they'd reached the deepest part of the cave, Solace found himself suddenly pressed against the cool, ridged floor of the cave with the B.O.W on top of him, rutting shamelessly against him. He was surprised by what was happening and what was happening to his body. Even though he knew that he didn't have any sex organs, he could still feel the sensation of pleasure run up his spine and pool at the bottom of his abdomen. And since he didn't have any sex organs, through his general knowledge of the adult world thanks to his friends and a couple of books, this would technically count as teasing. It only took a few more hard rolls of its hips for the B.O.W to be completely aroused, both from the combination of grinding against him and the noises Solace was making. It was when he felt his legs being shifted around and something warm and hard pressing against what was suppose to be his entrance that he finally made a move to stop the B.O.W. He reached up to place a hand tightly at its abdomen before saying,"No! i-it's not possible! I don't have sex organs that are needed for this kind of thing!" he wasn't sure if the B.O.W understood what he said, but he was sure that it knew exactly how he felt about the situation through his body language. Apparently it did because he saw the outline of something transparent and pulsing come out of his back and move to enter his mouth. Despite what it looked like, it was actually warm inside his mouth. Just a few seconds after being inside his mouth, the transparent tentacle released something sweet that resembled the taste of cherries into his mouth before exiting and disappearing back into the B.O.W's back.

Solace automatically blamed his liking for cherries because without thinking about it, he automatically swallowed the substance and by the time he realized what he'd done, it was too late to spit it back out. He felt the warm substance travel through his body and straight into his groin where he was suddenly hit with a crippling pain. He cried out in pain and automatically gripped between his legs as he writhed around in pain. Meanwhile, the B.O.W had attempted to comfort him from the pain by caressing his body and kissing the side of his neck. When the pain finally faded, he was finally able to see what the B.O.W had done to him and he peeked a glance at his groin. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. Whatever the B.O.W made him swallow had made it so that he had sex organs again. He looked past his groin and saw that there was now an entrance at his rear. He barely had any time to contemplate the idea of having sex organs again before the B.O.W had suddenly pushed into him all the way in one go. With one hand, he clutched tightly at the B.O.W while the other hand tore at the ground, destroying it to rubble while he caught his breath. He managed to get out,"Be gentle. I'm a virgin." before somehow managing to relax around the B.O.W. It became much clearer that the B.O.W understood what he was saying because he went slow and steady as he thrust his hips in and out of Solace.

As things progressed, he suddenly found himself enjoying the sensations that the B.O.W was giving him, he would even say that it was addicting. He'd never felt anything like this before in his life. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he couldn't have been more wrong. When the B.O.W had suddenly hit a bundle of nerves inside of him, all thoughts went out the window as a scream of pleasure was ripped out of him. That must've been a very important cue for the B.O.W because before that, he had been thrusting at a moderately slow and hard pace, but now he showed no mercy as he began to thrust roughly and quickly. Solace could hardly contain the screams and loud moans of pleasure as his prostate was abused over and over again by an even faster and harder hit than last time. Time seemed to drag on forever when he was enveloped in pleasure, seemed to slow down and stop completely just for him. That was, until his climax suddenly hit him head on. He was suddenly clinging onto him for dear life as wave after wave of his climax hit, tearing up the B.O.W's back and shoulders as his release dragged on. Solace came back to his body just in time to see the B.O.W stiffen and a sudden warmth flood into his lower abdomen. He felt the B.O.W relax after a few moments and he was sure that if it weren't for the fact that they were underwater, the B.O.W surely would've collapsed on top of him.

He wasn't worried about becoming pregnant at first since they were both male but the more he thought about it, the more he started to think that those laws of physics didn't apply to them since they were no longer **human males**. He felt the B.O.W pull out before the B.O.W leaned up to kiss him, which he gave back. When they pulled back, he simply stared up at him before saying,"You know, the humans are scared." the B.O.W responded by looking away in what appeared to be shame, but Solace was quick to say,"But not of you. They are afraid that you'll take away their main food supply, which are the fishes. I'll happily give you as much fish as you want from my country, which is a lot more than you can get from this tiny lake here. Can you agree on that?" the B.O.W seemed to contemplate the idea before he finally nodded. Solace smiled before getting off of the cave floor and peeking his head out. He was surprised to see that it almost looked like morning, about four o'clock to be precise. He turned to look at the B.O.W before saying,"What's your name?" to his surprise, the B.O.W said,"Sirius." he looked outside again before saying,"Can you breathe without being in water?" Sirius said,"I do not know. I haven't been outside of water since I woke up like this." he reached over to grab the B.O.W's wrist and led him outside the cave and to the surface of the water. At first, when Sirius realized what his intention was, he resisted saying that the humans would see him and kill him but he quickly reassured him that there were no humans outside at this time and after he said that, the B.O.W seemed to calm down.

Solace led him to the edge of the water before wrapping his arms around the other male and slowly floating out of the water. Nothing bad was happening to Sirius, so that meant that he could breathe outside of water just like he could. The only noticeable change was the the gills on his chest closed. Before any humans started going out of their house, Solace flew him to his house and led him inside. After securing the locks on his front door, he turned to Sirius and said,"Make yourself at home. I'll start ordering that fish for you." before he could do anything, Sirius said,"Can I eat something else? I ate the fish so I could survive but now that I'm in a house..Could I eat something else?" he stared at the B.O.W in surprise before saying,"Of course. I have fresh leftovers from the neighbors that you can have." with that, Sirius nodded and said,"Thank you." before going to get some food. As Sirius was eating some Chinese noodles with rice, Solace called Chris to let him know that he took care of the B.O.W and to tell him that Sirius was completely harmless. In response, Chris thanked him before telling him to take Sirius with him to America the next time he visited them so that they could meet him. Solace agreed and they bid their goodbyes before hanging up. He glanced over at Sirius, who had somehow made a big mess in the kitchen with his noodles, and chuckled before going over to help him clean up the mess. This was certainly going to be an interesting trip to America. 

   


	9. Sirius Meets The Others

If Solace wasn't good at one thing, it would be comforting people. Whenever a situation arose where he'd need to comfort a friend or family member, his mind would go blank and he'd just sit there awkwardly. He was good at bargaining and convincing people, but he was never good at comforting them. Why is this important, you ask? well, because at the moment, he was trying to comfort Sirius' distress of having to meet humans for the first time. When he told Sirius that he'd be going to America to visit Chris and the others, the B.O.W automatically complained that he wouldn't feel comfortable being in his house alone with hundreds of humans lurking around him. Therefore, Solace told him that he could visit the humans with him as well, to which the B.O.W thought about for a long time before finally accepting the offer.

He called Chris beforehand to let him know that he'd be visiting and he mentioned that Sirius would be coming along too and after hearing that, the human seemed to be excited about meeting the B.O.W. When the time finally came for them to leave and they were well on their way to America, Sirius would ask him multiple questions about the humans, mostly concerning about if the humans would actually accept him and not try to kill him. Solace automatically told the B.O.W that they would accept him no matter what and that they were the friendliest group of humans that he'd ever known. After that, Sirius seemed to leave it at that. When they arrived at Chris' house, he tried to keep as much view of Sirius away from the humans before they'd entered the house. He supposed it was a little easier for Sirius because the house was practically outside the city, away from unwanted eyes. He managed to coax Sirius into following him up to the door, but he could feel the B.O.W clinging to the back of him in nervousness as he knocked on the door, much like a child would when they first meet another grownup or another child of their same age. When the door opened and Chris stood there, he was automatically pulled into a tight bear hug, which must've either startled or frightened Sirius because he heard the B.O.W quickly stumble and hide inside a bush not too far from them.

When he was placed back down on the ground, Chris poked his out the door and turned his head to look at the bush that the B.O.W was hiding in before saying,"That Sirius over there?" Solace looked as well before saying,"Yes, and he's extremely nervous to be around humans so I would take it nice and slow when going to say hi." when Chris went to greet the B.O.W, Jake came out and wrapped his arm around his shoulders in some form of hugging before saying,"How's it going, Solace? China treating you well?" he replied back with,"Of course. We did save their country from total outbreak, after all." Jake said,"Lucky you. I'm forced to stay here because "It's against protocol to let the anti-virus get into the wrong hands." as they say, but I know they just pulled that out their ass. They just want credit for saving China. Anyway, your friend over there?" he looked up at Jake with question filled eyes before saying,"Yeah?" to encourage him to continue. Jake continued,"Isn't he a little too...nervous to be a B.O.W?" he simply replied back with,"He's a B.O.W, he's just a little more emotional than I am." they both watched as Chris finally made it over to Sirius.

They were too far away for Jake to hear what Chris was saying to the B.O.W, but he could hear the conversation just fine as if it were right next to him. He heard Chris say,"Hey, you're Sirius, right? My name is Chris. I'm a friend of Solace's." when Sirius didn't answer at first, Chris said,"The shy type, huh? well, I don't blame you. Listen, if you like ribs and steak with barbecue, we have them inside. We also have some cake and cupcakes too, if you don't like meat. Anyway, it was a pleasure finally getting to meet you." and with that, Chris made his way over to where Solace and Jake were standing. When he finally reached them, Chris said,"I can see what you mean by nervous. The guy looked like he wanted to run away and hide, but I don't blame him. Sometimes, I can be an intimidating guy." he let out a small chuckle before continuing,"Anyway, I have a feeling that he'll warm up to all of us in no time. We've just got to let him get adjusted first. The others are waiting for you inside, I'm sure they're already anxious to see you again." he nodded before finally going inside to see the humans, glancing over at Sirius and trying to motion him to follow him before disappearing inside.

As soon as he entered the house, he found himself in a small group hug that consisted of Leon, Sherry, and Ashley, whom he met during his last visit. Leon was the one who started the hugging, but then Sherry and Ashley quickly joined in, yelling,"Group hug!" before they launched themselves onto him. When they finally pulled apart, Sherry said,"It's glad to see you again, Solace. I can never thank you enough with how you helped all four of us survive back in China." Leon stepped in to say,"Same here, but we're not here to kindle on bad memories. We're all here to have a good time with Solace here. Anyone hungry for some steak?" he heard Jake step in with a,"Hell yeah!" before he quickly joined in with Leon to get some steak. Everything was as usual, all the females stood in one corner to chatter and the men sat in the other to chatter. From behind him, Solace heard the door open and Sirius slowly stepped into the human filled house. Almost all at once, it got quiet as all eyes turned to look curiously at Sirius. He turned to face Sirius as he whispered a question of,"What's the matter?" to the B.O.W. The B.O.W in return whispered back,"I'm hungry." he couldn't help but chuckle a little as he pointed to the kitchen and then slowly guided him into the kitchen itself.

As Sirius was grabbing food, he went over to the large group of humans huddled in the living room. At once, he was met with a bunch of questions, mostly consisting of,"Is that Sirius?" and other various questions. When everyone got quiet again, he said,"Right. Like I told Chris, Sirius is nervous to be around humans for the first time. So, if you're thinking about introducing yourself to him, I'd suggest it being one by one and at a slow approach." Chris stepped in to say,"He's right. The man is very nervous. If you guys take it slow, he might get used to all of us before the day is over." a couple of them nodded in understanding before it got quiet again. It was still quiet before Solace said,"So, who wants to meet him first?" Sherry was the first to stand up and say,"I'll do it. I'm an easy person to get along with." he nodded and slowly led her over to where Sirius was sitting. When they were about three feet from the B.O.W, he said,"Sirius, this is Sherry Birkin. She was excited to meet you." she quickly nodded her head and smiled as Sirius looked over her. He could practically sense Sirius judging her shortness. He couldn't blame him, even when Solace was actually standing on the floor and not floating, she was shorter than him. From behind him, he heard Jake stand up with a,"Guess I'll go next." before the footsteps made their way over.

As Jake introduced himself to Sirius, he heard Chris say,"Looks like with Solace around, he can handle meeting more people. Still haven't seen him talk though." after the introduction was over, Jake pulled Sherry along with him back into the living room. After that, Leon and Ashley introduced themselves and so on and so forth until the only people who were left to introduce themselves were Helena and Piers. Once everyone had introduced themselves and were back in the living room, he glanced down at Sirius inquisitively in a silent question of what he thought of the humans. After a few moments, the B.O.W finally whispered out,"They're nice. I like them." before standing up to take care of his dish. He smiled and said,"I knew you would." before going over to the humans. Chris was the first one to speak. He said,"Well?" Solace waited a few moments before saying,"Looks like you made yourselves a new friend." everyone smiled in relief as Chris celebrated with a cheer of happiness. When Sirius poked his head out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, he motioned for him to join him with the humans. It was a while before Sirius finally had the courage to very slowly make his way over to the others and when he did, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close as the B.O.W stared at the humans awkwardly. Just a few minutes later, Chris got him to talk to him and the others and it started to feel less awkward. About an hour later, everything seemed to be normal. Everyone, including Sirius, were chatting away. It almost felt like Sirius wasn't nervous of the humans to begin with.

When everyone was leaving, Solace managed to convince Leon and Sherry to stay for the night since Chris said it was alright for him and Sirius to stay the night if they wanted. As it turns out, Chris and Piers lived in the house together, so he didn't have to worry about convincing Piers to stay with them either. They helped clean up the living room and kitchen before finally settling down. As the night drew to an end, Leon and Sherry agreed to sleep in the basement even though it was completely unnecessary since the two B.O.W's didn't sleep. Solace managed to convince them once again to take the guest bedroom since it would feel better sleeping on a bed than a couch and they hesitantly agreed. As he bid the humans goodnight, he and Sirius settled down on the couches, watching TV quietly so they didn't disturb the others as they tried to sleep. He was happy that Sirius got over his fear of meeting humans. He hoped that in the future, he'd grow stronger and help protect the humans on missions as well. 


	10. The Experiment

Something was bothering Solace. Something at the back of his mind was telling him that something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what! Whenever he visited the humans, he'd always have this bad feeling that something bad would happen to them. But he always felt it when he was visiting, not when he was back home in China. It gave him the impression that either he'd become really superstitious since the house was practically in the woods or that someone or something was stalking them. Sirius started to become a regular visitor to the humans, but he never felt any sense of something being wrong when he was there. Even after a month of having the feeling, it wouldn't go away. Eventually, he started to socialize less and started to become more isolated away from the humans whenever they visited. One day, while he was standing outside the front door, he heard Jill comment that he was "on guard duty" he didn't feel offended by her comment, he did feel like he was working rather than partying.

His intuition was finally met with reason when he saw a horribly thin, 12 foot tall mutated B.O.W come charging at him from a nearby bush and jump easily over the large fence blocking off the rest of the way to the house. The B.O.W was in front of him in a split second, which was way faster than any B.O.W he'd ever encountered in China, and he couldn't do anything but yell out in surprise and pain when he suddenly felt something pierce his neck. The next second, he was thrown over it's hard, thin shell of a shoulder and was being cargo-ed to who knows where. Just before he passed out, he saw everyone rush outside the house, Chris, Leon, and Sirius first, with their guns in their hands and could barely make out that they called out his name just a few seconds before finally passing out. When he finally woke up, he found himself bolted down to a metal table with metal cuffs and was in a very prison-ish cell with only a cell door for people to come in and out. He felt drained and weak mentally and physically. He could barely move his eyes to see that a needle had been stuck into his arms and neck. Well, he couldn't see the needle in his neck, but he could definitely feel it, and just out of the corner of his eye he could see the tube disappear under the side of his head. It was hours before he saw three people enter the room, a human doctor and two J'avo, with a surgical cart dragging behind them. He didn't think that he had the emotional energy to be nervous, but he was. He knew he could survive whatever they would do to him, but the thought still unnerved him about what some of the weird shaped tools could do to a human body, **his** human body. He was never prepared for what they did to him.

When the humans, including Sirius, found Solace 3 months later in an underground base in South Africa, they weren't prepared for what they saw. When the humans found him in his cell, his kidnappers had removed the torture table and anything else that was within the cell before and left it bare all the way from the cement wall to the dirt floor. While Solace would've found the room baring the perfect opportunity to try and escape, his mind was running on instincts at that point when they decided to stop torturing him and started baring up the room, and his brain had been domesticated to the people who had tortured him in the first place. So, while his human mind would've told him that it was the perfect opportunity to escape, his domesticated animal mind wanted to stay and be fed whenever it could. When they found him, he had been huddled in the corner of his cell with his knees pressed up against his chest. He had been triggered into his fighting form a long time ago and he doubted that he could ever get out of it even if he wanted to; however, something had changed. The whites of his eyes were no longer white but were instead pitch black and his iris' no longer looked like a humans but instead resembled a plus sign. Solace could see them coming from miles away, could see them through the walls, he could even see **through** them, spiritually and physically, and he could see their skeletal structure if he wanted to.

Solace's skin had become thicker and harder, like Simmons' had when he transformed, but it still held the markings on his body. On his back, he grew what only could resemble blood red wings made out of bone. They looked like they were just for decoration, but when it came to knowing something about nature, it's knowing that something was always there for a purpose. One day, when a J'avo had refused to give him his "food", one of his wings had extended and formed some sort of spear before impaling him in the chest with it. On the inside, he could hear better, taste better, see better, feel things better, and even could do things better. If he wanted to, he would've been in front of them in a split second. His brain also worked better as well. He was more intelligent and could click problems faster in his head than anybody else in the world, not to mention, he could read anythings mind so long as it had one. That was why he glanced over at the humans and the one B.O.W even when they hadn't moved or said anything outloud. They were surprisingly loud thinkers. Most of their thinking consisted of "Oh my god!" and "Should we approach him?". Jake had the courage to finally say,"Sirius, why don't you go in there and say hi? you're the same thing as him. I'm sure he won't try to murder you." Piers quickly stepped in to say,"Have you ever seen any two animals get along when one suddenly enters the others territory?" Jake replied with,"No, but-" Piers interrupted him before he could continue,"Exactly. Just because those two are the same, it does not mean that Solace is going to let Sirius into his territory." Jake scoffed and said,"Alright, what do you think we should do then, smart ass?" Piers replied with,"Anything but what you said." in response, Jake just scoffed again and crossed his arms.

It was quiet for a little longer before Leon hesitantly said,"Do you remember us, Solace?" as a response, all he got was a blank stare. Well, as much as a blank stare can get when you're glaring at someone. Solace finally stood up from his spot and it suddenly became apparent how much his hair had grown. Before, his hair only reached to his waist but now it extended down until it dragged along the ground. He walked, not floated, over to where Leon was standing on the other side of the cell door and reached up with one hand to grasp at the bars. He could see and smell the nervousness coming off of the human. As he suddenly reached his arm as far as it would go past the bars, he saw Leon and Chris jump from surprise and being startled. In response, Jake chuckled and said,"The big, bad Chris is scared of a tiny thing like a hand shake? priceless." Chris only turned to give him a look before looking back at what Solace was doing. Solace didn't claw at Leon, just simply held out his hand for Leon to take. It was a while before Leon finally, slowly took his hand and when he did, he was further startled when he suddenly pulled his arm through the bars into the opposite side of the cell where Solace stood. As soon as that happened, everyone had their guns pointed at him but no one fired off yet. Among him being startled, Leon startled to panic and attempted to pull his arm back, which only resulted in the B.O.W pulling his arm back harder and tighter, in fact, he squeezed tight enough to nearly cause Leon to collapse on his knees in pain.

The human finally got the message and stopped struggling. When it was clear that the human had stopped struggling, he relaxed his grip and resumed what he was doing. He leaned down and sniffed the humans hand before taking a slow, tentative lick on the top of his hand. He kept his grip on his arm as he moved to be in front of the cell door and stared directly into Leon's eyes. No, **past** his eyes and straight **into** him. It seemed that the human felt him staring into him because he started squirming uncomfortably. A gasp left Leon's mouth when Solace suddenly reached between the bars again and gripped Leon in between the legs. With his sensitive hearing, he heard the breath escape from Leon's lungs as he suddenly squeezed tightly, but not too tight for it hurt, between his legs. He finally let go of both parts of Leon, watching as Leon slightly stumbled back from being let go so suddenly, before turning to go back into his corner. Just as he turned back to face the wall, he heard the cell door unlock and open before footsteps hesitantly entered the cell. From where he was, he could sense that whoever entered the cell wasn't human, which meant that it was a B.O.W. He reacted immediately and stood back up again and quickly faced whoever entered the cell, his bone wings spreading out threateningly. As it turns out, Sirius was the one who entered the cell, which was a bad mistake on his part. 

He growled menacingly at the other B.O.W before crouching down and preparing to lunge at him. From the other side of the room, he heard Chris say,"Leon, get him out of there! He'll be torn apart!" from beside the human, Leon said,"He trained for 3 months until this day came, he's prepared." then Jake said,"Yeah. And if that doesn't work, we'll just have to use our guns." he heard Chris growl in frustration before it got quiet again, save for his menacing growling. When the other B.O.W didn't head for the door, Solace finally lunged at him. Sirius ducked expertly under his swing and was suddenly behind him. He felt and saw the transparent tentacles wrap around his torso, trapping his arms to his side, tightly and he was suddenly being crushed to death, like a snake that caught it's prey and was slowly suffocating the prey to death with its flexible body. He let out a scream of anger before the tentacles were suddenly sliced apart and this time, it was Sirius' turn to scream in pain. When Solace was dropped back onto his feet, he became ruthless. Before Sirius could do anything to attack or counterattack, Solace would always be one step ahead and he would continue to attack relentlessly until the B.O.W finally landed on his back in a bloody mess. Unlike Solace, Sirius' blood didn't dissipate into thin air, it would remain there until he wiped it away. As soon as the B.O.W was on his back, he lunged on top of him and began to claw mercilessly at any place that he could reach. Sometimes, his claws would go so deep that when he pulled his claws out, it would bring chunks of flesh and meat off with it.

When he finally got tired of clawing at Sirius and was moving in for the kill, he had just posed his bone spear at his heart and was in the midst of getting ready to pierce him in the heart with it when he suddenly froze just a centimeter away from successfully killing him. Something in the back of his mind was telling him not to kill him, but he was confused. This B.O.W was his enemy, wasn't he? the animalistic part of his mind said "Yes" but his human mind said "No" it was confusing to his brain. Everyone was shooting at him when he began to relentlessly claw at Sirius, but they stopped as soon as he froze mid-kill and it was quiet again. His eyes suddenly widened as he began to remember who he used to be. He was the friendliest B.O.W in the whole world, he had a house in China, he helped humans survive, and more importantly, he had **human friends** , all of whom were waiting for him to do something. He slowly retracted his wings back into their original place on his back in their original position before slowly standing up and helping Sirius back onto his feet. From behind him, he heard Leon say,"Solace? you back?" as a response, he slowly turned to face Leon and the others before saying,"I'm so glad to see all of you again." he heard Chris cheer in happiness and then yell,"Hell yeah! We got our team back!" Sherry was the first one to enter the cell as she excitedly hugged him, then the guys joined in as well. 

When they all pulled away, he looked over at Sirius and said,"I'm sorry for almost killing you. I..wasn't in the right mind." Sirius smiled and said,"I'm just glad we got you back." he smiled back and embraced him one last time before pulling away again. On their way back out, they killed off the remaining J'avo and Solace even got to kill the doctor that forced him to mutate further into this monster. When they finally made it back into America and all back at Chris' house, they all settled in the living room. No one sat next to him except for Sirius and Jake, but when his wing kept digging into Jake's shoulder blade, Jake looked at him in annoyance and said,"Mind putting those away?" Solace looked back at Jake and said,"I can't. My body won't let me." Leon said,"What do you mean 'your body won't let you'?" he glanced back over at the others as he said,"I adapted and survived. They tortured me to get me like this. They continued to torture me even **after** they got me like this. They made sure that every bit of my humanity was lost before finally stopping. Actually, my skin wasn't this tough at first, but when they continued to torture me, the virus adapted and eventually my skin became this." Jake stepped in to say,"How bad do you have to get tortured to make you turn into that?" he glanced over at Jake and said,"Try getting electrocuted and suffocated at the same time. Try having your skin get cut off while your fingers get cut off one by one with a cigar cutter. Try being cut in half with a chainsaw and then having your face beaten in with a heavy lead pipe-" Chris quickly butted in with,"I think he gets it! Let's not get violent when we just got home with all our minds intact." he took a deep inhale after he was cut off. His voice had instinctively gotten in a more dangerous tone the more he began to speak about his torturing, so he was glad Chris quickly butted in.

When he got his breath back, he said,"Thank you for interrupting me." Jake said,"I could've done that for you, but jarhead beat me to it. Anyway, I shouldn't have asked I get it. We cool?" Solace nodded and Jake said,"Good, cause I'm tired and hungry." Chris stepped in and said,"Same here. Want to order some pizza?" everyone nodded, but Sherry said,"If they're still doing that salad special, I'll take that." Chris nodded in acknowledgement before beginning to order their food. After everyone, except for Sirius and Solas that is, went to bed and bid their goodnights, the B.O.W's stayed in the living room like last time. However, instead of staying on two separate couches, Sirius decided to join him on his couch. When he asked what the B.O.W was doing on his couch, he just said,"It was lonely over there." before smiling sheepishly until Solace let him lay on the couch with him. He had never been gladder that he had a bunch of friends that cared so much for him in his life.   


End file.
